What Do You Think?
by Dea Avernorum
Summary: Ron finds an interesting box in Hermione's basement. Easter memories and laughs occur - as well as some odd fashion sense. For Megsy's Easter Challenge.


_In response to Megsy's 'Easter Challenge'. I claim no ownership to anything in this story except Mrs. Granger's festive ways. _That_ is taken from my mother. :)_

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron's voice called from the basement. "What's all this down here?"

The witch moved towards the stairwell with her book still in hand. "What's all what?"

"All this _junk_!" exclaimed Ron. "Bloody hell, Hermione. Who keeps torn up paper strips and old chocolate?"

Hermione furrowed her brow, and reluctantly put down her book. The stairs were trod down and the cement flooring was crossed. She found her fiancé digging through one of her parent's old holiday boxes. Hermione resisted the urge to groan into her hands.

Mrs. Granger was incredibly…festive. No matter what holiday – she always had to celebrate it. Even though they weren't Irish her mom had always made herself and Mr. Granger dress in green, wearing party hats, and such. Fourth of July was celebrated by fireworks in the backyard. And yes, they were not related to any Americans as far as Hermione knew.

One of the blessings of going to Hogwarts, was escaping most of her mother's holiday horrors.

But now, on Easter Sunday, Ron had to find the box of Easter festivity. Hermione clenched her fists and chanted internally. _I will not scream. I will not scream. I will not scream…_

"Can I just chuck it?" Ron asked, interrupting her thoughts.

The guilt began gnawing at Hermione stomach. Though Ron probably would have told her it was hunger. She hadn't eaten much today due to the later dinner at…

"Hullo? Earth to Hermione?"

She shook her head, turning back to the redhead. "I'd like to," she said honestly. "But Mum gave me all that stuff to go through – I don't think it'd be a good idea to get rid of it."

Ron furrowed his brows. "But she's a muggleborn-"

"No matter," Hermione insisted. "She'll get it out of me eventually, and _then_ we'll here from it." A pause. "Probably until she is in her grave. Not even grandchildren would remedy that."

His face turned the color of his hair. Hermione sighed, before reaching into the box and pulling out an item at random.

It was incredibly soft, and she pulled the item out puzzled. However just one look at the bright purple thing brought back attacking memories.

It was a bunny costume her mother had always dressed up in – on the first day of spring and until the end of Easter. She wore it _every single_ day in-between at her dentist office. The patients had always gotten a kick out of it, and Mrs. Granger's bouncy, bubbling personality rubbed off of them, reducing their fear.

Hermione shook her head. She, herself, had always had been mortified at the actions her mother had done – they never celebrated the religious aspect of the holidays, instead just the festivity of it all.

"What is it?" Ron asked, poking it.

She snapped back from her thoughts, and said, "Just a costume."

He pulled it out of her hands, and surprising her, walked out of the basement with it.

"Hey!" she called, rushing after him and up the stairs. He heard her though, and ran up the stairs and down the hall, into one of the bedrooms, locking the door behind him. Hermione pouted for a moment (what was he up to?), before reaching for her wand. She searched all of her pockets, yet couldn't find it.

She wrinkled her nose, trying to remember where she had put it, and then determined it was down in the kitchen. Hermione nearly went down to get it – but what was Ron doing with that horrid old thing?

Her question was answered by the door swinging open and Hermione gasping. He didn't – he wasn't – it couldn't be-

"What do you think?" Ron asked eagerly from inside the purple bunny costume. "Do you think it'll be good to wear for dinner tonight?"

Hermione still stared dumbfounded, before she began to laugh. Really, what was with Ron dressing up in as silly as that old costume? He looked such a fool and the only benefit of it was for her to laugh…

It hit her, and she stopped laughing, looking up at the red head. He was staring down with this hopeful look – almost like a dog.

"Thanks Ron," she said, wrapping her arms around the humungous thing. Or rather tried - it was rather wide after all. The purple furry arms patted her back fondly.

"Well, it is what I'm here for isn't it?" he said.

Hermione punched the arm of his costume playfully. "Oh, you're here for more reasons than that."

They shared grins before moving apart. They still had the rest of the basement to go through, and _then_ there was the big Weasley dinner that evening.

Before Ron shut the door to change yet again (he was so modest at times), Hermione wondered aloud what her future in-laws would think if they showed up in matching bunny suits.

"Well, what else did you think we were going to do with it?" Ron retorted before shutting the door, leaving Hermione in silent giggles.

* * *

_All reviewers will get some Easter chocolate - it's fine though it's old! Honest!_


End file.
